This facility includes a Phillips CM-10 transmission electron microscope, a Phillips 201 transmission EM, a JEOL 840A scanning EM, and necessary equipment for tissue processing and sectioning. Funds are requested for the establishment of a digital image analysis workstation that would be operated under the aegis of the core facility.